Harry goes to America
by xCoasterxGrlx08x
Summary: Harry is allowed a trip to spend a year as an exchange student in America. He meets alot of new people, but can he handle the secret of the families he comes in contact with? little RH going on in it too.
1. Default Chapter

Well, a few things before I begin. I don't own Harry Potter, even though I wish I did (Actually, not really, J.K. Rowling is doing a good job herself). I do however own everything else, such as the American characters and such.

This story is the first I my new trilogy going to be called the America series. That means, of course, there will be three, one for each character. When this one is done I will start the next and so one. Be prepared to hang here for a while, b/c I LOVE detail! CAUTION: STORIES MAY BE LONG, REALLY LONG. Maybe not that long, but not short.

Any way, here we go.

Harry goes to America

Prologue

Dear Harry, 

How are you? Hope you are well. I will just cut to the chase. In Sirius's will he left you the house. Technically you are not of age yet so I am to take care of the house. You are allowed to come and stay at your house whenever you want. I have a huge surprise for you when you get. Just send word when you want us to pick you up and we will be there.

Remus "Moony" Lupin

ONE WEEK LATER 

The day had begun incredible for Harry Potter. His aunt Petunia made a nice, big breakfast for no reason. He was also scheduled to be picked up at precisely 12 noon and he was ready. He had packed up everything in his room that would fit into his truck for his hopefully long stay at his new house. Now he sat at the bottom of the stairs near the door, ten minutes till precisely 12 noon.

So at precisely 12:01 the doorbell rang. Harry jumped and got the door. There standing in the door was Remus and Tonks. For once Tonks actually looked normal, with her human nose and medium length brown curls. Without a goodbye to be heard, the three of them grabbed Harry's stuff and went to the rented car of Remus's.

With a sigh of relief, Tonks's hair became purple. Harry tried not to laugh as they drove off. "So Harry, how are you?" Remus asked, trying to start conversation.

"Pretty good," Harry replied. "Will anyone be there when we arrive?"

"Well, aside from the Order members, no. It would not be right for us to invite anyone into a home that is not ours." Tonks answered. This made Harry very happy. For the first time Harry had totally control of something. He had total control, right down to the...

"Is there a replacement house elf yet?"

"No, no house elf since the last one _finally_ croaked," Remus said quickly. Harry stifled a laugh.

Yeah, so the prologue was a little short and boring. But right now I have to go do my homework! So boring, I hate homework. Well, I will not give up this story, even if ppl don't review, because I am writing it in a notebook and I am on chapter 5 already! Will update as soon as possible.

Miss Review button says, "Click me!"


	2. The News

So, I finally got the first real chapter up. I really appreciate the reviews I have gotten for this! Keep R&R please! Oh, and since I don't really know what year the sixth year will be set in, I am making mine set in the present.

Harry goes to America  
  
Chapter 1 The news  
  
Harry unpacked a little when he got to the house. Remus had told him that he could move to the master bedroom, so now he was in Sirius's old room. The pictures that Sirius had up were still there. It would be wrong to take them down, Harry had thought. Most of them were of the old Marauders, but some were of Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Harry!" Remus called from the second floor (Harry was now on the third). "Can you come here for a second?" Harry walked down the stairs to his old room, where he saw Remus. "I was getting ready to rearrange Ron's room and get rid of this old bed when I saw that letter for you, just there." He pointed to the bed. Harry walked over and picked up the letter.

"Thanks very much." Harry said as he walked out of the room. Back in his room, Harry noticed the letter was from Sirius. He slowly opened it.  
  
_Dear Harry,  
If you are reading this, then there is a 90% chance I did something stupid and are dead. The other 10% is I was forgetful and I am standing over your shoulder. Hi, myself! But that is unlikely. Well, the reason I am righting this is because I have a surprise. Going on the likeliness that you have never been to America, would you like to go for a year? I pre- filled and signed an application for you if you would like to go. All you would have to do is sign on the dotted line. It is for the foreign exchange program, they have always been the best and I think you would enjoy it. Good luck and goodbye.  
  
Love Sirius_  
  
_Wow_, Harry thought, _America_. Without hesitation he found a quill and sighed the application. It vanished as soon as the quill left the paper. An owl instantly appeared at the window with a very think envelope. Upon opening it, Harry found a letter, a sealed envelope, and a book called American History. He opened the letter.  
  
_Dear Mr. H. Potter:  
We at the Ministry of Magic Foreign Exchange Program are pleased to inform you that you've been accepted into our Exchange to America program. In the envelope are your tickets. Two are round-trip from London to Washington, DC. The other two are round trip from Washington, DC to Tucson, Arizona. All are first class. There short orientations when you arrive at your hotel in DC, before you leave for Tucson, and when you arrive in Tucson.  
The book you received, "American History" will need to read, for one of the classes required at your school will be American History.  
  
Signed: Hilda Johansson  
__Head of the Department of Foreign Exchange Programs USA_  
  
It was all Harry could not to yell. He was so excited. He ripped open the tickets envelope and saw the dates. One week away.

"I see you found the note," a voice said behind Harry.

Whew, first chapter typed. Six chapters in my notebook still need to be typed. I will get them up ASAP.  
  
Ms. Review Button says, "Click me!" 


End file.
